Sweet, Blissful Boredom
by DiAnna44
Summary: What does Kaname do when he's bored? Well, simple really. He might think of Yuuki, look at some photos, think of Yuuki, tease the woman he loves, and well think of Yuuki. A Yume fan-fic with a flashback, and a Yume moment. Sweet, cute, and funny. (Not TOO much fluff). :D R&R please as well. Oh and mainly kind of narrative for Kaname's POV. Hmm. Yeah.


**Sweet, Blissful Boredom**

Kaname leaned back, bored with his day so far. He was sad, and mainly that was because on his day off he could not spend time with Yuuki, and that was because she was out shopping with _him._

Yes. He was selfish.

But it's her fault.

She's the _only _one who can rile me up _just_ by going shopping with _another_ man.

Kaname turned on his side, sighing. He had work to do, but he did not want to leave his favorite couch for something that seemed so trivial right now. All that was on his mind was Yuuki.

Was she having fun right now?

With _him_?

His thoughts traveled to her partner and he grimaced. He was probably not showing one ounce of courtesy to Yuuki right now. He was probably complaining to her this very second. Damn that pride of his, and damn the fact that he gets to be the one to enjoy her company today and he doesn't even tell her.

Kaname couldn't sleep with all of these thoughts pounding in his head so he got up, reluctantly, and started to work on his political matters, otherwise trying to occupy his time and thoughts.

It didn't work.

In fact, it seemed that he seemed to be thinking about Yuuki even _more_ when he was working, because it reminded him of times when they were little. So, instead, he finally stood up and went over to his closet.

After digging through clothes and other various things, he finally found it. The scrapbook that the Headmaster put together for him, which he secretly was very grateful for. The scrapbook contained many pictures of when Yuuki was young, and when she was with him. He smiled at the memories, knowing full well that right now was as good as ever to show his weakness.

_Yuuki._

He opened up the scrapbook and started to flip through the pages, but when he found a picture of him smiling and Yuuki hiding behind his back he could not help but remember. He smiled and thought back.

…..

_"Don't you like it Yuuki? I got it just for you." Kaname told Yuuki. It was Christmas and Kaname had just snuck away from the manor to come and visit Yuuki and to deliver her present. However, Yuuki being at age nine, looked down at the sweater in secret horror. It was the ugliest sweater that she had ever seen, but if it was from Kaname-sama then…_

_"Oh, I LOVE it Kaname-sama!" She exclaimed much too enthusiastically. Kaname just looked at her fake overjoyed face and laughed. His laughter startled the headmaster and Yuuki, as he reached down to pull other presents from his pocket. He pulled out a small package and a small stuffed animal. Yuuki looked startled at the sudden gifts, and the headmaster just shook his head and continued to take pictures of the very cute sight in front of him. Who was he to miss taking pictures of his adorable Yuuki with the cute Kaname? Then, Kaname spoke and said,_

_"Oh Yuuki. That was funny, seeing you trying to like that horrific present of mine." He was still smiling and Yuuki tried her best to look affronted, but she failed due to lack of scariness. Kaname continued to speak._

_"This is hand-made chocolate exported from Mexico, because I know how you love food." He laughed again, surprising everyone once more and causing the headmaster to furiously take more photos. Yuuki blushed a deep red, but remained silent as Kaname explained his other present._

_"And this is a stuffed wolf, so that you can always think of me, even when you are sleeping. Just imagine, that when I am gone, it is me, so hug me close, understand?" That made Yuuki blush even harder, but this time she stood up and wrapped her arms around Kaname tightly. Kaname leaned down and buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent, and Yuuki buried herself in Kaname's arms. Kaname and Yuuki continued to hold each other, as the headmaster was practically setting his camera on fire from all of the pictures that he was gathering, as well as blackmail…Kaname closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment to the fullest. Oh, how he loved her. _

….

Kaname's focus shifted back to reality as a loud knock interrupted him. He stood up and headed towards the door to find himself looking at Takuma. Takuma stood there, smiling at his fullest, and exclaimed,

"Kaname! You're awake! Oh, I hope I didn't wake you…hmm…yes, well anyways, you'll never believe what happened!" Kaname's ears started to hurt from Takuma's yelling, but Kaname forced some sort of smile and asked,

"What has happened?"

"Well…you see Yuuki…" Takuma started to say, but Kaname immediately stopped him by saying worriedly,

"What happened? Has something happened to Yuuki?!" Takuma only laughed at his sudden outburst, which calmed Kaname. If Takuma was laughing, then nothing too serious has happened…well, he hoped.

"No, no, no, nothing like that. Actually, I went to town with Senri and Rima, and I ran into her along with Kiryu of course, but anyways she started to ask why we were out so late and such, and we conversed, but then she said something that I know you would be highly curious about," Takuma said, giving Kaname a secret smile.

Kaname only sighed. This was just like him, to only partly reveal information until he asks, which he did. Takuma seemed pleased and continued on with his story.

"Well, she spoke up and said, "So…Takuma-sempai…how is Kaname-sama doing?' and I had responded with a very cheerful, 'Oh! He's doing just fine Yuuki! Did you need to speak with him?'. Then after what seemed to be a very long silence, she nodded hesitantly and told me that she would like to speak to you sometime today after she has finished shopping with Kiryu-kun, which should be close to now…" Takuma trailed off, but Kaname's thoughts were preoccupied.

She wanted to speak to him? How unnatural. He just nodded at Takuma and went inside to get ready for her. As he was getting ready, he stiffened suddenly. She was already here, and oh how he wanted her. He quickly regained himself and headed towards his office. He sat down in his chair and waited for Yuuki. He could sense her getting closer from every step, and it was pure agony. He just wanted to see her already! Kaname shook his head, surprised at himself. Look at him; acting like a love-struck teenager. He composed himself as he heard a knock on the door. It was a hesitant, and soft knock, but still filled with determination. Just like Yuuki. He spoke out clearly for her to hear.

"Come in Yuuki." The door opened to reveal the woman that he loved with all of his heart. She walked in, nervously, and gave him a small smile. Kaname's heart lifted, but he remained impassive to his feelings and said,

"What is it that you want to talk about, Yuuki?"

She shuffled on her feet and looked down. She cleared her throat and said,

"Well…I know this may seem silly to you, and I deeply apologize if this wastes your time but," Kaname smirked in his head. Oh if only you knew. Yuuki continued on, "I was just remembering something, and I have a question about it." Kaname raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did she remember her…_life_ from before? No, no how silly. If she did, then he's sure that the atmosphere in which she speaks in would be much more tense. He dismissed the thought and focused his full attention back on Yuuki. She was so nervous. Why?

"What's your question?" He asked. He shifted in his seat. Why was he so abrupt with her, and stern? Perhaps, because he was used to this way of talking or maybe because every time he tried to act remotely intimate with Yuuki, she became flustered and couldn't speak in sentences.

She looked up from the ground to reveal those large, beautiful, brown eyes of hers and finally said,

"I was wondering where you got that chocolate from all those years ago on that Christmas. I know that it seems ridiculous, but when I was out shopping with Zero-kun, I suddenly remembered that day, but I couldn't remember where you got that _really good_ chocolate from, and it's been well…bugging me."

He was completely…surprised. This was so unlike Yuuki. It was so unlike her to come to him for such a trivial matter. Usually, it took quite a bit of persuading just to tell him what she's thinking about, and that's usually when it involve something serious, but this…? He couldn't help it.

He laughed.

A real laugh too, which he rarely does, but for Yuuki, he just wants to share his laughs with her and he wants her to do the same, but…he shook it off not wanting to deal with _those _matters, when he had what he wanted right in front of him. He continued to laugh as Yuuki continued to gape at him, until saying,

"You're _laughing_ at me?!" She looked affronted and that made Kaname laugh even harder, as he recalled a younger Yuuki trying to do the same, but failing miserably. He shook his head between his laughs and finally responded with,

"The chocolate was from Mexico, Yuuki. It was from…Mexico." He tried to calm himself down, but he just found the entire situation to be all too funny that he continued to snicker every so often. It was strange for him to laugh, especially this much. Yuuki just stood there, glaring lovingly at him, which amused him even more. How is that even _possible_? Then she spoke up.

"Well…thank you for telling me Kaname-sama and I hope that I didn't interrupt anything important, so I'm leaving now." Her voice said that she wanted to stay, but it seems that her mind knew what to do. As she turned around to leave Kaname called out,

"You didn't interrupt anything actually, so if you ever have the need to ask me _anything_, and I mean _anything_, like those random questions of yours then feel free to make my boring days blissfully sweet. If it's you Yuuki."

She turned to face him and blushed a deep red, and then scurried off in a state of happy embarrassment.

As the door shut, Kaname just stared after her and smiled. He was always smiling around her, especially when she was like this, and it made him way too happy, but what can he do? He was practically a love-struck teenager already.

He stood up and headed back to his room to lie down and well maybe…

look at some more memory full photos.

Oh, how that sounded strange.

He smiled and went back to his now sweet, blissfully boring day.

That is what Yuuki does to him.

* * *

**_*Well hello there! So…after writing my other VK fanfiction I realized that maybe I could write a VK fanfiction that was somewhat funny too- I'm good at funny, and this story just came up. I really hope you liked my story and I must ask,_**

**_"Review, please?" :D_**

**_P.S. I got the idea for the hidden box/photo album full of photos from the Vampire Knight Fan-book actually. It was a small part in Kaname's profile and I thought that it was hilarious, as well as the fact of when it said that he was moody on days that he could not see Yuuki. I was laughing for such a long time- as well as fan-girling, but what can I say? I'm a Yume girl. :D_**

**_Oh and yeah...Kaname Laughing? 0.0!_**


End file.
